Did We Just Kiss?
by Indigo44
Summary: Brittany has done the unthinkable...or maybe not. My first Alvin/Brittany. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was a request/challenge given to me by . Alvin/Brittany is probably my least favorite couple but when I starting thinking about how to write this I figured that they fit this oneshot idea the best. **

**Also, the chipmunks are ten years old in this story. Anyway, here we go…**

Did We Just Kiss?

By Indigo44

Brittany collapsed against the front door as she shut it behind her. Her house was quiet and her sigh seemed to echo throughout the rooms and hallways. The young girl's face was troubled and her fingers intertwined to try and stop her constant fidgeting.

"Britt?" Eleanor came into view. "How was your date with Alvin?"

"It wasn't a date!" Brittany spoke quickly. A blush snuck onto her cheeks. She looked away, trying to hide her face from her little sister.

"Are you OK?" Ellie asked. Brittany nodded weakly.

"Yeah, of course I am. Umm…" Brittany looked up shyly. "Is Miss Miller home?"

Ellie pointed up the stairs. "She's in her room."

"Thank you." Brittany pushed off from the door and walked past her sister. She felt Eleanor's eyes on the back of her head as she went but she didn't really care. She walked with her head down, trying to keep her embarrassment and shame from consuming her. Miss Miller's bedroom door appeared sooner than she had hoped it would. The chipette's trembling hand knocked twice.

"Come in." Miss Miller's voice wisped into Brittany's ears. The young girl turned the door knob and walked inside. "Oh, Brittany! How was your evening, dear?"

"Fine…" Brittany closed the door as she entered and stood close to the wall.

"What movie did you see?"

"The…uh…" Brittany rubbed her forehead. She wanted to talk about something else yet she really didn't.

"Brittany?" Miss Miller asked. Brittany looked up. "Did Alvin treat you alright?"

"Y-yeah, he…he bought my ticket and…bought us a soda…" Brittany looked down at the carpet, feeling obscenely self-conscious.

"Brittany, dear." Miss Miller held out her hand for Brittany to take. The chipette saw this and tentatively walked forward. She laid her fingers in her adopted mother's palm. "What happened?"

Brittany fidgeted, tossing her head and eyes hither and thither. Her blush had blanketed her face and her feet were shifting her body weight back and forth.

"Please don't be mad at me…" Brittany whispered.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because…" Brittany's voice dropped to a low whisper. "Alvin and I shared a straw at the movie theater."

Miss Miller's eyes widened in surprise. That was it? That's what was making Brittany upset?

"Oh, Brittany, there's nothing wrong with that!" The chipette looked up shyly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. You're ten now Brittany. You're old enough now to get to know boys better. It's OK with me if you share a soda with Alvin or any other boy you like as long as it's OK with _you_." Miss Miller beamed and Brittany was apparently feeling better. Her face was starting to lift and her lips were turning into a smile. "Just be careful not to grow up to fast, of course. I don't want to hear that you run around kissing all the boys in your class." Brittany giggled.

"I won't. I promise." Brittany wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She felt Miss Miller's arms embrace her back. "And um…technically I'm ten and a half." Miss Miller laughed.

*****

Brittany knocked on the Seville's front door the next day. Within moments the door opened to reveal the red-clad chipmunk.

"Hi Alvin."

"Hey Brittany." Alvin greeted happily, if not a little confused. "What's going on?"

"It's Saturday, and…" Brittany walked forward a few steps. "I thought we could hang out today." Alvin smiled.

"Sure, come on in." He opened the door for her and she walked inside. Alvin shut the door and gestured toward the kitchen. "What kind of drink would you like?"

"Coke is fine." Brittany followed him as he walked and sat at the dining table.

"Two cokes, comin' up." Alvin half-walked, half-skipped to the fridge. Brittany's expression turned confused. Did he say two? Alvin walked back and handed her one of the red cans. "What's up?" Alvin noticed the look on her face.

"We're not sharing?" Brittany asked. Alvin blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday…" Brittany's tone became matter-of-factly. "We shared a straw, Alvin. Which means we touched the same place where each other's lips were, which means we kissed, which means we're boyfriend and girlfriend…" Alvin's eyes went wide. "Wasn't….that what you were hoping for?" The blonde felt her blush returning. She was beginning to feel like an idiot as she looked at the boy's expression.

"I…" Alvin hesitated and stood up. "I mean, yeah. I was…I mean, I was hoping to…be…your boyfriend." Brittany's face lit up.

"Really?" She stood up to and took a step toward him. Alvin took a step back.

"But…I didn't kiss you, Britt." Her face fell.

"What?"

"We shared a soda…it's not the same as kissing." Alvin explained.

Brittany folded her arms. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes it is…"

"No…it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Brittany's face came within inches of Alvin's. "Yes! It is!" Alvin's eyes showed his frustration.

"Brittany, if I wanted to kiss you I would do _this_." Alvin leaned forward and pecked the chipette on the lips. Brittany gasped and took a step back. Her fingers came and rubbed her mouth. Alvin's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"I…" Brittany muttered. Neither of them knew what to say. They stood there, looking at the floor and glancing occasionally at each other. Alvin felt a strange rise in his chest. He felt brave, daring. He knew that he wanted to try that again.

The chipmunk stepped toward her and she looked up at him. She swallowed as she felt the nervousness return. Tenderly, Alvin brought her chin higher up as he lowered his face toward her. They kissed again and both chipmunks felt their hearts burst with newfound pleasure. It was short, sweet and unique to both of them. Alvin reveled at how Brittany tasted like strawberries and Brittany melted into Alvin's rarely seen affectionate side. When they pulled away they were smiling and Alvin put the tip of his nose against hers.

Brittany shut her eyes and eventually leaned in to rest her head and body against him, feeling safe and euphoric.

*****

**Please review. Please…it'd be awesome. Because reviews are awesome. And you are awesome for reading this. So please, share the awesomeness. **

**Also feel free to message me if any of you have a request for a story. That's be awesome too.**


End file.
